Forever and Ever Until the End of Time
by draconichero21
Summary: She never thought she would get him no matter how many generations passed. She never thought he would come to her instead because of her, FOR her. You don't always get the person you think you deserve, but sometimes you do.
**(A/N: There are a few things you can call this one shot: "going outside my comfort zone", "something I haven't done in years" both for the franchise AND the content, "full of ulterior motives", "pandering to fill a niche", and "an exercise of perversely exploiting hot characters". Yes, it's been a long god damn time since I've done anything Zelda related since I put Dragon's Roar on hiatus. The sad thing is all of the fight scenes are written, but none of the dialogue is and with Hyrule Warriors now out, played and for all intents and purposes, beaten, I am eager to do something with the franchise, which brings us to this.**

 **One of the things that bothered the fan-base was the idea that Nintendo was showboating the "reincarnation romance" of Link/Zelda with complete blatant disregard for all other LoZ games where Zelda and Link barely bump into each other. The most major examples that come to mind are the Oracle games—never played them, but it's my understanding that Din and Nayru to be the squeeze of those particular titles—and Twilight Princess where one could** _ **very**_ **easily argue that Link and Midna's relationship is the OTP of that game. I know I do. And that's not even getting into the Ocarina of Time harem. Link's Awakening doesn't count because that was "All just a dream". You could also argue that the Hero of Time post-Majora's Mask has possibly even completely moved on from Zelda, seeking new adventures or something…else. *shrug***

 **So either Nintendo blatantly disregards the above, or wants us to believe that Link will always choose Zelda. To which I say to the latter: bollocks. Given the amount of time in the Zelda generations where there isn't an existential crisis (i.e eras that don't have games), I don't think it's unfounded that at least ONE Link would pick someone other than Zelda. And if Cia's "room" is anything to go by, she loves all Links. And again, that brings us to today. And I imagine by now none of you are even reading this. You just saw Link/Cia, got curious, clicked and skipped these first three paragraphs. And to that, I'm going to stop talking and let the one-shot do everything for me**

 **Oh and if you're wondering how Cia is alive in this: Wind Waker DLC storyline, there you go. Unexplained Recovery much, Nintendo?)**

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo and all its related subsidiaries. I am just a fan.

* * *

Ever since the war for Hyrule definitively ended, Cia and Lana had resumed their duties as guardians of time. Occasionally, the two had considered trying to merge back together, but ultimately Lana had decided that they should remain separate. Should Ganondorf attempt to corrupt one half, the other could easily step in and stop the worst from happening. So far, not a single whisper of the demon king's revival made itself known. And, for many years, Hyrule remained in a state of peace.

Many would consider it boring, but Lana and Cia found ways to pass the time. Lana, as she was outgoing and adventurous, regularly ventured outside of the temple. She would often venture into civilization, taking note how the world changed over the generations. Often she would encourage Cia to join her, but the sorceress was a recluse. She managed to pass the time in the way she always had: watching the spirit of the hero through the passage of time. Battle after battle, era after era, Cia would watch Link, fight, sleep, catch bugs, fish, gamble, eat, read, and other mundane activities.

One might call it obsessive, but for her long, practically eternal, lifespan, there was no greater joy to Cia. On occasion she would think about her wants for the hero, coveting him as she was reminded of the dozens of portraits of him plastering the temple. However, she would always remember Lana's words whenever her thoughts ventured to dark places:

" _Sometimes you don't get the person you think you deserve, and I'm okay with that."_

And then, one day, something strange happened. As she always did, Cia watched her crystal, following the current spirit of the hero. She watched him fight his way through a cursed forest, cutting down Wolfos, Gibdos and Big Poes like they were dust in the wind. He always did look so gallant carrying that sword. The green tunic certainly brought the blue out of his eyes. And his blond hair always seemed so radiant, like the glow of the morning sun.

However, as Cia watched, she began to recognize the location Link seemed to be headed towards. She was perplexed and outright confused when he seemed to be standing at the temple's tall, creaky gates. First off, that should be impossible. The Temple of Souls was regularly cut off from society in more ways than one. One did not simply walk into the Temple of Souls. Second, what in the name of the golden goddesses had brought Link all the way out here in the first place?

She watched Link fiddle with the gate, trying to unlock it in some fashion, eventually patting down his tunic for a key. Eager to see what brought him here, Cia unlocked the front door for him, letting Link inside the very large, empty temple. Her heart began to race. He couldn't possibly be here to see her, right? Certainly this was all part of some extensive quest that required her help, perhaps Lana's. They were the guardians of time, perhaps something required their expertise.

She watched Link saunter about the temple, guard up, but weapons sheathed. Eventually, he made it to the front door of the temple itself. He pushed it open with all of his strength.

Cia's heart raced even faster. For whatever reason, the hero was wandering into her domain. He likely needed _her_ help.

Unable to contain her excitement, Cia didn't wait for Link to reach her. Instead, she left her personal quarters and proceeded out into the main hall. She stood at the top of the stairs, overlooking the balcony down at the handsome young man below. He looked up at her. He was definitely alone, no companion fairy or an equivalent in sight or able to be sensed. He smiled kindly at her.

Cia clutched her scepter, unsure what to say or what to do. The hero had met many aids in the cycle of Hyrule's declination and salvation. Perhaps she could use that to aid her speech. Swallowing, she spoke.

"Hero…are you here to see me?" So far so good.

Link nodded.

"For what reason have you come here?"

Always an individual of few words, Link walked further into Cia's domain. He walked up the stairs until he was little more than a brisk walk from her. Cia could now hear her heartbeat in her head. She could feel it pounding against her chest. What should she do? What should she say? Could she think rationally with Link so close to her without any hostile intent?

Cia stuttered incoherently at first, but quickly managed to find her voice. "I-I imagine Hyrule's perils require my aid. If you will not speak, escort me to where I might be of assistance!" she declared confidently. Link took a couple of steps towards her. "My name is Cia, the guardian of time, or one of them. But I imagine you already knew that." He got even closer. "Y-you are awfully close," she said. She extended her hand towards him, taking a step back. "I-I will gladly follow you if that is what you wish, anything to help."

He took her hand, but he didn't hold it. Instead, he gently guided it towards the left side of his waist, holding it there, palm on the back of his hand.

"Link, what are you—" Cia _never_ got to finish that sentence, but she no longer needed to. It happened so fast she had no chance to fight it, even if she wanted to. Link had wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her right on the mouth.

Cia didn't fight it. Regardless of his motives, his intentions were abundantly clear and she was not going to question what was presently the greatest moment in her long life. She moaned into the kiss, loudly. She was incredibly turned on right now. Was it an illusion? A spell created by Lana to give her what she wanted so that she would stop obsessing over her want? No, the sensation was too real. This was him. For all intents and purposes, she really was kissing the soul of the hero of this era.

Several times, both had to pull away to gasp for air, only to return in seconds. Link's hands ran along the exposed skin on Cia's outfit, eventually slipping down her back and gently gliding over her ass.

Cia broke away, turning her head as Link kissed her neck. She moaned. "Do you even know what you're doing? If we keep going, I won't be able to stop."

But that seemed to be exactly what the hero wanted. He began tightly holding Cia to him, pushing her bust against his chest. He groped her smooth, curved behind more forcefully than the first time.

"My love, please, don't tease me. Unless this is truly what you came here for, I would prefer you did not lead me along." Although that was what she said, it wasn't the truth. Even if it was only for a moment, even if, for some reason, this generation's hero was a chivalrous lecher, she wanted him. It was his deeds, not his character, that made her love him. Even if this was only a single moment, a single day in her life, it was better than nothing.

Link stopped fondling Cia and looked at her with his hands on her shoulders. Cia's expression held nothing, but longing and want. "My love, did you truly come here because of me?" Link nodded. "But…Hyrule…is it not…?" Link looked confused. "No, never mind." Cia put on a crafty smile and took Link's hand, "Come with me, darling. I will give you what you came here for."

Of course, Cia's lack of understanding of the situation came from her constant tunnel vision towards Link. She only watched him, rarely gaining the scope of the bigger picture, except when the Trifoce was involved. Had she been more aware of the goings on in the current era, she would've known the so-called "legend" of this era. Legends spoke of a far off temple, home to a sorceress. As Link's "reincarnation" was never known to her crystal until he acquired the triforce of courage, she was unaware that this generation's Link grew up on this tale and how lonely this sorceress was. What Cia did not know was that in growing up on these tales, the Link of this era felt sorry for and, subsequently, fell in love with this so-called sorceress.

His adventure to save Hyrule had begun as something of a "coming of age" journey. The Triforce of Courage just appeared on his hand and he was told he had to prove his worth. He felt that the best way to do that would be to make his way to this legendary temple. The sorceress would recognize him, surely. She was waiting for him. She was _always_ waiting for him as he understood it. She always cheered him on, was always in his corner, and never once had he ever done anything for her. Well, that was changing starting now.

Link was unbothered by Cia's portraits of him across various eras. It only proved to him that he was truly the spirit of the hero. He also, of course, was too distracted by Cia to take enough notice. They were kissing each other passionately, Cia's leg curled around the back of Link's. He bent her over and her hat fell off, but she didn't seem to care.

Cia brushed her heel against the back of Link's leg, slowly slipping her foot out of her shoe. She and Link then tumbled across the room, eventually finding the door that led into Cia's bed chamber. Cia shut and locked the door via magic. She then forcefully removed Link's tunic and then he, in turn, helped her out of her outfit. Her breasts bound forward, free from their cloth prison. Link gently caressed them, pressing his palm into Cia's left breast. Cia moaned. This was too much, she couldn't take it. She must have him and she had to have him now. No more foreplay, no more pretending. She was taking him before he had a chance to change his mind.

In an instant, she had him pinned down on the rug, looming over him, straddling him for her amusement, feeling her soft flesh rub against his own. She eventually did remove his pants. He was hard and throbbing. She stroked it a few times, listening to Link grunt in pleasure from the sensation.

"Don't worry, I won't tease you," Cia said. "I simply cannot wait any longer." She then mounted Link and dropped herself onto him, going up and down the length of his hidden sword furiously. "Yes!" she cried. "It's so hard and deep inside me! I have you inside me! Link! Link, my love!"

Cia bit her lip, eyes welling inadvertently with tears as she rode Link. _It feels so good. His hard length rubbing the inside of my body, it's a pleasure I've yearned for for so many centuries._

Cia started to hear Link grunt. He thrust hard into her, grabbing her wrists to steady both of them. She at one point lowered her body, bobbing her ass up and down, eyes and teeth clenched in pleasure. Link then sat up and practically bounced Cia on his lap.

With her hands on her shoulders, head thrown back in pleasure, Cia cried out, "Link, I don't know what your intentions are, but stay with me forever! I love you! I love you so much! Please, Link! Become mine! I'll grant you eternal life and you and I can live here forever! I'll have your children! I _want_ your children!"

Link's grunts became louder as he pushed Cia down onto her back. His thrusts became more vigorous.

"Yes, Link! That's right!" Cia moaned as her breasts shook with every thrust. "Pound yourself into me. Fill me with your lust, your seed! Make me pregnant! Link! Link! Link, I'm going to cum! Link! Liiiiiiiiiiink!"

Cia felt an orgasm rush through her body like a powerful firework going off. She felt Link erupt his semen into her, filling her whole body. Link then exited her and rolled to one side, grunting from the exhaustion. Cia immediately curled up to him.

"I promise to always love you, my hero," she said to Link. "Just so long as you promise to take me as your bride." She then kissed his cheek and fell asleep next to the man she loved.

* * *

It was a few days later when Lana eventually returned to the temple. Being the far more rational of the two halves, she was shaking her head all the while she made her way towards the temple proper. The gate was wide open, an invitation for thieves. Lana made sure to lock it behind her. Cia was supposed to do so every time she left. How thoughtless. Things got more annoying when the front door was wide open.

"Cia! We need to talk!" Lana shouted. "I know it's just us here, but you can't keep leaving doors open. You'll invite all manner of bad things into this house."

However, it was when Lana got into the main chambers, the one with all the portraits of Link, that things started to seem far more off than an absentminded Cia. She found Cia's hat and shoes tossed along the ground as though Cia hadn't a care in the world.

"Ugh, honestly," Lana grunted, picking the articles up. She proceeded for the bedroom door only to find something hanging off the doorknob. It seemed like Cia's dress. It _looked_ like Cia's dress, but it couldn't be. Rolling her eyes and opening the door, Lana was thunderstruck at the scene before her. Her jaw dropped open.

In bed lay Cia, but she was not alone. Link was in bed with her. Lana dropped her tome, Cia's shoes and dress and just stood there, speechless.

The sound of things falling to the ground woke up Cia, though Link continued to snooze. "Oh, hello, Lana. It took you long enough to return."

"C-Cia, what is this?" Lana asked, holding her hands by her face in utter shock.

"Oh this?" Cia asked, running a loving hand on Link's manly chest. "This is mine…well…ours. I'll gladly share. We are two halves of a greater whole after all."

"Cia! W-we can't just…"

"I didn't ask him to come here," Cia said and smiled. "He came to us, all on his own. Would you reject him Lana? Would you send him on a path simply because fate says so? If he desires us so badly, would you not be willing to take that desire, even once?"

Lana could feel her body moistening up in between her legs. Cia was certainly right about that. "B-but…what should we…?"

"This one will be ours. I've already decided. We will save Hyrule and we will keep him, a fragment of history to live with us and make us happy, forever and ever, until the end of time."

"B-but…"

"Why so hesitant?" Cia got out of bed. She was completely nude, but of course that didn't bother Lana at all. "I know you want his affection as well as I do. So why not act upon them when we are what he wants for the first time in the history of forever."

"But…can we do that? Can we take the life of a mortal and make it our own? I don't know. It just feels…"

"Would you rather be cursed to love him for what to us is almost the blink of an eye? We deserve our own happiness, Lana…you more than me."

"Cia…" In truth, Lana knew more about the situation than Cia did. She knew about the legend, how it was spread around, but never did she imagine that it would lead to what was going on right in front of her.

"I will not release him and you cannot make me!" Cia sobbed. "These last few days have been the happiest of our long life. I will not have you ruin it!"

"I don't want to ruin it! I just…I just think we shouldn't act rashly. Think about the repercussions of taking what we want, even though it's being handed to us."

All of the yelling woke Link up. He yawned and stretched and then saw Lana standing in the doorway.

"Oh, good morning love," Cia said as she turned to face him, positioning herself behind Lana. "This is Lana, my other half, the one I told you about."

Link nodded, understanding.

Cia snaked her arms around her other half's shoulders. "Look at him, Lana. He's right there, waiting for you. He's ours. For once in who knows how many generations, he's chosen us. Don't you want to be a part of that? Don't you think we should have the chance to be happy?"

"B-But I…" In truth, Lana's hesitation was less about want, and more nerves. Unlike Cia who seemed to ooze confidence and lust, Lana, being the more noble half, was far more reserved. The idea of jumping right into sex was…overpowering and so sudden.

Unfortunately, any mental attempt she was making to resist was immediately countered by Cia massaging her chest. "Don't start saying things like 'it's too soon' or 'sex isn't love'. I know how you feel. We are one in the same. Because even if you hesitate, I'm going to take what's mine every _single night._ "

Lana swallowed. She could already picture Cia and Link furiously going at it on the bed and it was dampening her panties even further. And she couldn't help, but admit to herself that she wanted to be the one he did it with.

Cia firmly grabbed Lana's chest. Lana tensed up, resisting the urge to moan, but her face turned red. "You want it, don't you?" Cia asked, whispering into Lana's ear. "His hard thing inserted directly inside you all the way in. It'll feel amazing and you know it. I've heard you a few times when you lock yourself in here. I know you want it. Sometimes you don't get the person you think you deserve," Cia said and smiled, "but sometimes you do. So now that it's being offered, are you just going to refuse it? Hmm?" Cia groped her other half. Lana's face distorted from the sensation. Cia was right. She wanted it. Her instincts demanded it.

Unable to resist her urges any longer, she simply shouted, "Link, I want you!"

Cia chuckled. "Well then, I'm going to step outside," she said, taking her outfit and shoes from Lana's hands. She pushed Lana towards Link. "She's all yours." Cia then stepped outside, dressing midway towards opening the door.

Link got out of bed and Lana strode towards him, her face completely red. It wasn't long before she was less than an arm's length from the man she loved. "Please be gentle with me," she told Link, "I-I'm not like Cia. I-I'm not confident and seductive and—" Lana was cut off by Link kissing her. At that point, she just stopped thinking.

She led Link slowly undress her as he fondled her body in the process. By the time Link got Lana onto the bed, she was dripping like an overly leaky faucet. He managed to slide into her with extreme ease despite it being her fist time. Cia had been right, Link felt amazing.

Lana just lay back and let Link thrust in and out of her, moaning loudly, letting the back of her arm rest on he forehead. She didn't talk as Cia did, she simply moaned. It felt too good for her to gather enough breath to formulate words. She orgasmed twice before Link did, each time practically spraying fluid out of her.

When it was over, Lana looked up at Link as he loomed over her. "Are you really going to stay with us?" she asked. Link nodded. Lana sat up and kissed his cheek. "Are you sure? You're the spirit of the hero. You have…other engagements…don't you?" Link's only answer was to kiss Lana again. "Then I won't argue with a good thing," she told Link. "You will be ours and we will be yours, until the end of time."

"See, what did I tell you?"

Lana turned completely red and sat up. "C-Cia!" she exclaimed, covering herself instinctually. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Only after I heard you two finish."

"Th-that was a private conversation!"

"Is there really anything private between us, Lana?" Cia asked. Lana simply blushed harder and scrunched up her lip. "That's what I thought."

She walked over to Link and straddled him from behind. "I want to go again. I say we both go at the same time, what do you say?"

"B-but Link just…"

"Oh a little magic can fix that," Cia said and with a wave of her hand caused Link to be fully erect.

It didn't take long after that for the once lonely bedroom to be fully transformed into a love nest. Countless generations of unfulfilled horniness and sexual desire came out in the span of several hours. In the end, it was Link exhausted and forced to rest before either sorceress.

"I think we should give him a break," Cia said as she noticed how tired Link seemed to be. She and Lana were lying on opposite sides of him. She put her hand on Link's stomach.

"Yeah, that's enough for now," Lana said and grabbed Cia's hand. "Are we really allowed to have this, do you think?"

"You're still asking that?" Cia asked.

"No, I mean are we _really_ allowed to have this? The soul of the hero has to get reincarnated eventually. If we keep this one…"

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, Lana," Cia told her. "For now," she hugged Link like he was a body pillow. "I don't want to think about anything else."

Lana smiled, holding Link's arm. "Yeah, me neither."

* * *

 **(A/N: And that's a wrap. Yeah, like I said, this was little more than an exercise in perverse sexual lust for the fact that I think Lana and Cia, the latter especially, are like super-hot. I have a thing for women with darker skin. Anyway, I'm sure for any of you reading this, this was either exactly what you came for or fell so flat it was laughably bad. I didn't expect this to turn out as a masterpiece. It was just an experiment and something to get out of my mind that I felt like sharing with the internet by and large. Anyway, it's back to our regularly scheduled programming of Fairy Without Wings updates now. As always, from all of me, to all of you, let your hearts stay human and your wrath draconic. Ja ne!)**


End file.
